A technique to confirm an impression of clothes after completion in advance when the clothes are manufactured has been proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a production method for garments and accessories. The production method includes a selection step of a cloth and a design. In the selection step of the cloth and the design, a shop assistant or a customer himself/herself executes work using an apparatus installed in a retailer to display a selection and a clothed image. Customer's favorite design and cloth are selected and determined. Color and pattern settings are executed to the selected design using a three-dimensional design component. The finished image is displayed through computer graphics.